TheSugarCanadianMC
by Fanfiction422
Summary: This is a total fantasy about Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) and I (SugarcubeMC) falling hopelessly in love by him stumbling upon one of my videos. Do not judge me for wanting this to be a reality!
1. Character Analysis

_Character Analysis_

SC: SugarcubeMC is the main character

GP: GunpowderMC is the main character's sister

VG: ValleyGirlMC is the main character's best friend and GP's enemy


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh my gouda! GP! Why?!" I scream after being killed for the millionth time.

"MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU SUCK NOOB!" She yells back as she kills her next victim.

""Heyyy, whats up?" asked VG as she walks into our room.

"what are you doing here? Get out!" says GP.

"OMG! I'm talking to SC, so GP buzz off!" grunts VG.

"Stop it both of you! You two act like selfish little kids!" I moan.

"Ok, ok I'm going to get onto the Hunger Games on TheNexus if you wanna join. I will team if you want." GP states.

"Alright, hey maybe we will see the benj and bac!" I say jokingly as VG groans and exits the room.

"You and your controlled obsessions." laughs GP.

We log on and get onto a hunger games server. We were both surprised to see the empty server fill so quickly. For a while we were confide until we looked to the left(haha to the left to the left XD)and not only see Mitch, but Jerome (JeromeASF) and Ryan (XRPMX13) too!

"Oh. My. Gouda." I state as we both turn our recording software.

"I guess no practice round for us sis!" Yells GP as our opening statements.

"Hey guys! SugarcubeMC here! I am here with GP,"

Sup!" interrupts GP bouncing up and down.

"and today we are unusually playing The Hunger Games!" I finally finish.

We start our game and I get a stone sword, chain boobs and boots, and that amazing cake! GP gets a stone axe and leather armor. We alone kill half of spawn ignoring Mitch and the others having the chance to kill them. We split off to look for people to kill when I see Mitch being chased by a guy with amazing armor and a diamond sword. I swoop in and hit him with three eggs of doom, four slowballs, and some good chops with my now iron sword, killing him. I pick up the loot and show the friend symbol to Mitch. He slowly comes over as I upgrade my armor and give him better armor with the diamond sword.

"For realz?!" he types in the chat.

"Yea! In Benja I trust for Bacca I must!" I type back.

"#TheSugarCanadianMC" Jerome types showing up."Got any loots for me?"

"Yea here ya go! 3 ^_^" I type.

"Hahaha! Oh my god you and Mitch forever sis!" GP says and types joining up with us.

I lightly punch her in the arm for that.

"You guys recording? We are." I ask.

"Yes and we shall fight for your love!" types Mitch

"I shall win!" Ryan types.

They argue over me for a while before I type "Mitch wins by default!"

":'(" types Ryan.

"Ryan you can fight to the death with Jerome over my sister she would enjoy that!" I type.

She punches me in the arm and laughs "You bitch!"

We laugh for a while and continue on our journey to the death-match. We finally get there with me having full iron armor and a diamond sword and GP having the same except with an iron sword. Ryan and Jerome fight while I get a snapshot with Mitch with the chat saying "TWINZIES!" for us having the same armor. Jerome wins when GP swops in and kills him. I break our truce by killing GP amazingly.

"YOU TRAITOR!" screams GP and I laugh having killed her.

Mitch takes off his armor and types in the chat"KILL ME!"

"Never.." I type as I take off my armor as well.

"Hot and Spicy meat fight?" he asks.

"...yes..." I type back.

"XD" He replies.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" I type.

We fight to the death with hot and spicy meat until I win with literally half a heart left.

"GG! 1/2 a heart warrior!" I type as we enter the lobby.

"GG" they all type back.

We log off completely astonished of what had just happened. We edit the video post and head off to bed. We wake up the next morning and check our youtube accounts to see our subscribers went from fifty to two thousand over night. We refreshed and our subscribers went up even higher. we both checked our last video.

This was the top comment on our video:

"Hey! I've watched a bunch of your and your sisters videos! I would love to record with you both!" -TheBajanCanadian

He had also subscribed and favorited the video.

_"I can die now" _I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Before I start, thanks to the people reading! Favoriting would really mean a lot to me, it means I am doing something right in my life right now. It would help if you want to give some tips on the storyline too. Also, my age that will be stated in this chapter is FAKE. I am trying to make it less creepy O_O~**

"Oh no..." I say concerned.

"What do you mean 'Oh no,'? This is great for us! We are famous now!" questions GP.

"He has seen my videos, and therefore my controlled obsession. He probably thinks I am a crazy fangirl." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Stop your worrying! He wants to work with us!" GP half laughs at me.

"Yeah, you're right. I am worrying about nothing." I sigh.

"Of course I'm right! Now let's reply to him and let him know we are _interested_ in his _offer" _GP says excitedly.

"Hold on we can't be too hasty. It would make us look to desperate. Let's get breakfast and think about what we are going to reply with." I caution.

"Okay, fine. But only because you are older." GP complains.

"Yea by like one minute because Mom had us cut out like tumors." I joke.

We get in the car and head to Denny's and discuss what we are going to reply when I get an alert from my phone.

"What is it? Who is it?" asks GP.

"I don't know it is a YouTube alert. That's weird." I say confuzzled. **~(Yes confuzzled, I use that instead of confused. Don't judge me. O_O)~**

I open up my Youtube app and see that I have a message in my inbox. I open the message and read the words from Mitch.

_Hey if you want to contact me here is my phone number (786)123-4567. _**~(obviously not real)~**_My Skype is Mitch'sRealSkype. _**~(again obviously not real)~**_Contact me ASAP. The whole team wants to meet you and your sister now. See you soon! -Mitch_

I read the message to GP and we both look at each other in complete awe.

"I guess we are leaving now.." I say still stunned.

"Yeah.. I guess so.." GP says as stunned as I am.

We get boxes for our food, pay, and I drive straight home in complete silence, still wondering if I am dreaming or not.

"Are we going to show them our faces?" GP asks.

"Oh sugar cookies that's right! We got to decide if we are going to break our promise to ourselves." I say feeling like an idiot.

We had just turned eighteen four months ago and are waiting for Minecon Irvine to reveal ourselves. Then is when we were going to reveal our real names and what we look like without showing or telling anyone our true identities besides our original recording group that has currently disbanded besides GP, VG, and I.

"No, we won't. I think they will understand." I say with pride.

"Yeah, I guess. Most of them kept their identities hidden for a while, right?" GP states.

"I think so…" I say unsurely.

I pull into a spot in front of our apartment and go inside. We quickly get on our computers. GP sets up Skype as I respond to Mitch's message telling him our Skype name.

"Put tape over the camera." I tell GP.

I enter in Mitch's Skype name and click call.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello? Who is this? I don't recognize your Skype ID." Asks Mitch.

"Hey Mitch, its SC and GP. You know the one's from the Hunger Games."

"Oh, hi! Do you want me to get the other guys on?" Mitch says excitedly.

"Yea, that would be Gucci." I say.

"Alright, one moment. Is something wrong with your facecam? You guys are all blurry." Mitch questions.

"No, we will tell you guys why when we are all here, or most of us anyways." GP answers.

"Hey is VG gonna be in this?" I ask.

"I guess she can be in some videos.." Mitch says hesitantly.

"Hahaha! They don't like here either!" GP laughs.

"Hush up GP." I snap at her.

Mitch laughs at our bickering that got us our original fifty subscribers.

We start to hear and see new people on our screen. All of Team Crafted is in the call. Adam, Ty, Jason, Ian, Jerome, Ryan, and Quentin are all finally on the screen.

"Ok...uh...where to start…" I say nervously, knowing that if either GP or I mess up our Youtube career is over.

"Hey doods you guys are a little blurry anyone else see it?" Ian wonders.

"No." replies everyone.

"Ok then we will start with that." Gp states.

"We made a promise to ourselves when we started Youtube with a group of people that we would not mention our real names or show our faces until we were eighteen. Since then our small group has broken up and we have gone our separate ways. GP and I are the only two that has kept our name and looks a secret." I say slightly depressed remembering Tom Froth, Brent Hoff, and Dexter Fault.

"So why can't we see your faces?" Adam questions.

"The group agreed that the only people who could know and see our faces as our Youtube personalities would be the small group. Nobody else could know, including famous Youtube personnel. Even though our group broke the promise, we keep our word." GP says slightly aggravated.

"Well then, how old are you?" Mitch asks curiously.

"We turned eighteen since April. However, we are waiting until Minecon Irvine to reveal ourselves." I confirm.

"Well that not too far away. We just got to wait until September." Ryan states.

That word shattered me. September. Knowing that I would be recording with these amazing guys and not have them know our names or know what we look like until September.

"Yeah," GP says breaking the small session of silence,"It's only July. September is only two months away!" I knew she only said this to make me feel better. We got that twin telekinesis that is so famous.

"So," Jerome says clasping his hands together,"when are you guys available to record?"

"Well, since we _are _all here, you guys available right now?" I ask as calmly as any fangirl can be.

"Actually, I can't record right now I got stuff to do." Quentin says sort of glum.

"Me too." says Ty and Ian.

"Alright bye guys! Nice meeting you." I say.

"See ya!" GP says.

"Nice meeting you to, sort of…" Ty, Ian, and Quentin say as the get out of the call.

"So, what do you guys want to play? Newbie's choice!" Adam jokes.

"How about BlockParty on the Hive?" I ask.

GP sighs because she doesn't like peaceful games like this, but she knew it was my turn to pick a game.

"You guys know Jerome is color blind, right?" Mitch questions.

"Yeah." I say slightly confuzzled.

"You both suck!" Jerome say jokingly.

We log on to the Hive and people start freaking out that the guys are there, some say hi to GP and me. However, due to the lunatic fans the guys have, we barely catch them and say hi back.

"Hey Sugarcubes! It's SugarcubeMC here playing my favorite game, BlockParty, with GP!" I say almost too excitedly.

"Sup Creepers!" She says faking excitement.

"What about us!?" Mitch says as planned.

"Hold up, how did you guys get in this call?" I question, obviously lying.

"I don't know...Jeremy! How did we get here?!" Jerome jokes.

We all laugh at Jerome's fake twin.

"So anyways, it looks like we are playing BlockParty with TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and SkythekidRS Sugarcubes! I know how to play do you guys?" I add to the intro.

"I do not!" Adam says sarcastically.

"It is essentially Mushroom Mix-Up, and if you don't know how to play _that_, you just have to run to the correct color before time runs out. The correct color appears on the boss bar and in your inventory on the fifth hopper spot. Oh, and it gets increasingly faster as you go on." I clarify.

"Oh, and we have a LOT of experience. Ok, she does…" GP points out.

I type in "GL & HF" into the chat and the guys gawk at my Raver scoring, them only being Dancers and my sister being a Party Animal.

We play multiple games until Jerome finally wins a game after a half hour.

"YES! YES! FINALLY!" Jerome screams as he walks away from his computer.

"You're telling me, GP one the first game, Adam the next, and then Mitch and I switched off the last five…" I say as we are teleported to the lobby.

"SHUT UP!" Jerome says defensively and jokingly.

"Well doods, that was BlockParty! I hope you all enjoyed this episode with this two funny chicks. Slap that like button and favorite the video and don't forget to check out SC's, GP's, Sky's, and Jerome's channels for their P.O.V.'s." Mitch starts closing.

"Or Mitch's if from on of our point of views!" I add.

We all say our goodbyes to our audience and the guys wonder what we should play next.

"Actually, I got to go to work at Disneyland." I state sadly.

"Wait one second, _YOU _work at Disney?!" They all question.

"Yeah and so does GP. I am a tour guide and GP works in food and beverage." I says as if it wasn't as big a deal as they were making it.

"Can you get some of us in sometime?" Adam asks excitedly.

"Yeah, we could get you in during Minecon." GP says.

"If we aren't blocked out." I correct her.

"Sweet." Adam says.

"Well I got to go. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" everyone says.

I exit to get ready and I hear that GP is starting a game of One In The Chamber. I take a shower, get my costume on, **~(Not like a Mickey Mouse costume it is what cast members call a uniform)~** and take my motorcycle to work.

"_Gouda I hope this helps our Youtube career take off." _I think to myself.

**~I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I've had so much shitaki in my life lately it has been hard to type this up. I just want to thank you ALL for reading! We have gone global! :D See ya Sugarcubes!~**


End file.
